goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KassiasGrandiel/Grounded on Blogs
1: Brian makes a fake video game opening (Brian laughs) Dad: Brian, what are you laughing at? Brian: Cause I made a fake G! Dad: You made a what? Brian: I was just laughing at a funny post. Dad: Tell me the truth! Brian: Okay to be honest I made the opening to the 1997 Wonderland Adventures 3DO. Real not fake! Dad: Let me see. (he finds out it was fake) That opening was fake. Wonderland Adventures came out in 2007, not 1997, and never came out in 3DO. I told you once, No fake openings! Your grounded grounded grounded for double infinity years! Go to bed now! 2: Stephanie makes a Fake VHS Opening Stephanie: I'm going to make the opening to Equestria Girls 1983 Real not fake! Eric: Let's see what's on Youtube (he finds out that Stephanie made the fake VHS) What is this! Stephanie made a fake vhs opening! Dad: What Eric? Eric: Stephanie just made a new account and made a fake VHS opening! Stephanie: Oh no! Dad: Did you make a Fake VHS opening of Equestria Girls? Stephanie: Umm, umm. Yes. Dad: Stephanie! How dare you make a fake VHS opening! That's it! Your grounded grounded grounded grounded for quad infinity years! I'm closing down your Youtube Account! Stephanie: No no no! (Dad closes it and writes in "My daughter made a fake VHS opening without my permission") Dad: Go to bed now! 3: Junior gets in Dead Meat Princess Celestia: Alright class, today is card day! If yours is rainbow, you graduate forever. If yours is gold, you get 80 years off, if yours is silver, you get 60 years off, if yours is bronze, you get 40 years off, if yours is yellow, you get 20 years off, if yours is orange, you get 10 years off, if yours is blue, you get 5 years off, if yours is green, you get 3 years off, if yours is dark green, you get 1 year off, if yours is white, nothing happens, if yours is lightest gray, you will have a talk after school, no detention, if yours is lighter gray, you will have 5 minute detention, if yours is light gray, you get 10 minute detention, if yours is gray, you get 15 minute detention, if yours is dark gray, you get 20 minute detention, if yours is darker gray, you get 25 minute detention, if yours is darkest gray, you get 30 minute detention. If yours is black, you get 1 hour detention, if yours is brown, you get 2 hour detention, if yours is darker brown, you get 3 hour detention, if yours is purple, you get 4 hour detention, if yours is darker purple, you get 5 hour detention, if yours is fushia, you get detention forever! If you get a red candy, you get 1 day suspension! If you get a dark red candy, you get 3 day suspension! If you get a purple candy, you get a 5 day suspension! If you have a olive card, you get 10 day suspension, if you have a brick card, you get 20 day suspension, if you have skull candy, you have 40 day suspension! Now pay attention to this one, this is an ultra ultra ultra ultra ultra evil one, if you get the red card, you get dead meat and expelled forever! Calthax: Yay! I got a rainbow card! Princess Celestia: That's right Calthax! You were a true hero at this country! Enjoy your forever graduation! League: Yay! We got gold cards! Princess Celestia: That's right Rufus, Add, Sapphire, and Chung! You also saved the country too! Enjoy your 80 years off! Steve: Yay! I got a silver card! Princess Celestia: That's right Steve! You get 60 years off! (Skipping the rest because I'm bored) Dr. Flurry: Yes! I got a silver card! Princess Celestia: Wait, did I just give you a brick card? Dr. Flurry: I snuck to the copy room to change the color! Princess Celestia: Dr. Flurry! No one is allowed to sneak to the copy room to change the color of their card! You are suspended for 20 days! Stephanie: No! I got a skull candy! Princess Celestia: That's right Stephanie! You are suspended for 40 days! Junior: Umm, umm, umm, umm, umm, umm, umm. I got red, can I please have another chance? Princess Celestia: Too bad! Junior! You are the worst student ever! Go to the principal's office now! Dad: How dare you get dead meat! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! 4: Dora fakes sick and somehow doesn't get grounded Dora: Man, I have a test today, and I'm going to fail. Wait a minute! I can fake sick! (Dora fakes sick) Mom: Dora, are you feeling sick? Dora: Yeah, (temperature: 105) Category:Blog posts